Useless Woman
by Invader Hog
Summary: My own sequel to “The Oddee” by Kikushi. What happened after Draco rescued Luna from the freezing water?


**Useless Woman**

**Summary: My own sequel to "The Oddee" by _Kikushi_. What happened after Draco rescued Luna from the freezing water?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the story "The Oddee".**

* * *

**A/N: Read "The Oddee" and laughed so hard. I wanted to write my own version of what happened after Draco rescues Luna because it was too good to pass up. Read the other story first if you want to know the full picture.**

* * *

Was she insane? Draco saw the bubbles begin to disappear and stood up quickly. He grabbed at his robes and pulled them off as quickly as he could. He was down to his shirt and pants, hastily pulling his tie over his head and throwing it down.

Leaping to the water, he looked around to see if he could see her but she was already gone too deep. Was she really that stupid?

He took a moment to brief moment and dove into the water. It was so cold, he could barely stand it and he was fully dressed! He opened his eyes and the sting of the water hurt for a moment before he saw her. She was floating close to the shallow bottom, and he swam over to her quickly. He had to look away as he scooped her up and pushed off of the bottom towards the surface.

Even if he hadn't been there to get her, Draco did notice that the mermaids were becoming curious and would have helped her. He broke through the surface, gasping for air as the cold sting of winter approaching made his teeth chatter. He quickly walked up the shallow water to where their clothes were laying.

Luna shivered and coughed, and Draco set her down in the grass and threw his cloak around her naked form. She was insane, there was no other word for it. He gathered their clothes and scooped her up again, walking briskly towards the castle, the sun beginning to peek over the mountains. Her body shivered and she was mumbling something. He didn't have time to wonder what she was talking about. He hurried into the front doors and saw Professor Flitwick walking around, stretching his arms over his head to wake himself.

"Professor! Help!" Draco called, and the little professor saw the unconscious Luna in his arms.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" he asked, taking the clothes and escorting Draco to the nurse. Draco didn't really want to tell the professor that she had stripped down in front of him and suddenly jumped into the water so he lied.

"She fell into the lake," Draco said, trying to sneer to make it look like he wasn't too worried. The professor only nodded, accepting that explaination for the moment, though Draco wondered why he wasn't questioning the clothes.

Luna continued to mumble as Draco walked up two flights of stairs, which were not enjoyable as the students began to stir as the sun peeked into the castle. They finally reached the medical wing and the professor opened the doors to let Draco in.

"Miss Lovegood fell into the lake!"

Draco was told to leave the room while the nurses got Luna warmed up and dry. He was not supposed to be watching them redress her, even though he saw everything before. Now that the excitement was over, he began to think about that. Of course, the thought of a naked Luna only made him a little excited and a little annoyed at the same time. She was such an idiot. What was she trying to accomplish anyway?

The doors of the medical wing opened and Draco was informed that he could come in. He was given back his robe and tie by the nurse and allowed to see Luna. She was sitting up in her bed, staring at her hands in her lap. When he sat down next to her and grumbled a little she smiled.

"Hello Draco!" she said cheerfully. You'd think that she hadn't almost drowned or anything. He sighed and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair.

"That's all you've got to say to me? You could have gotten yourself killed! What if I hadn't been there?" he demanded, Luna still smiling at him.

"Oh, I am most certain that I would have died," she said matter-of-factly. Draco sneered and looked at the curtain to hope that someone would make him leave. He probably wouldn't leave on his own, knowing that Luna might just walk off to try to jump in some body of water again.

"Why were you even at the lake this morning?" Draco suddenly demanded, looking at her.

"I cannot recall," she said innocently. It was probably true since she was nuts anyway. Draco them felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he asked the next question.

"W-Why'd you take off all of your clothes? In front of me for that matter!" He didn't look at her because he didn't want her seeing him blush. She smiled again, looking at the ceiling.

"I could not go swimming with all of these clothes on, clearly," she said, as if it were obvious. Draco had just been an innocent bystander to her actions.

"Are you a total idiot? Getting undressed in front of a guy and then diving into a lake when winter is almost here? You're completely insane, woman!"

Draco looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and worry, emotions he rarely ever showed together. She smiled at his concern but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

"Then I suppose that next time I wish to go swimming I shall have to make sure you are with me!" she said, smiling brightly and suddenly leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Draco was taken completely by surprise. He turned away from her completely and crossed his arms, trying to look angry but Luna thought he was pouting and smiled.

"U-Useless woman… l-like I'd ever rescue you again…" he said, trying hard to hide his reddening face.

* * *

- **Heh, just wanted to make a sequel becuase the first story "The Oddee" was just too fun. Love Draco/Luna so had to write something. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
